This invention relates to a tool or accessory for removing broken bulbs from electrical light fixtures. More particularly, the invention relates to removal of small broken bulbs such as those found in strings of Christmas tree lights.
A well-known problem arises when an electric light bulb is inadvertently broken while it is still in the socket. In addition to the possible electrical hazards, the glass envelope that encloses the filament and glass stem encasing the filament is completely shattered, leaving dangerous and sharp remnants of the glass envelope protruding from the light socket. Oftentimes, the threaded metal shell in the base of the light bulb is tightly engaged with the threaded wall of the socket. There is nothing to grasp and turn to remove the broken light bulb from the socket. It may be difficult also to electrically isolate and inactivate the wiring leading to the socket, leaving an electrical hazard in addition to a physical hazard.
The problem is more acute when removing small broken bulbs, because there is less surface to grasp and a smaller lever arm, due to the smaller diameter of the bulb.
An improved broken bulb remover is disclosed in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/778,294 filed Feb. 13, 2005 and assigned to the present assignee. In that application, a broken bulb remover was disclosed having two longitudinal members connected to pivot about a fulcrum point and having ribs for engagement with the stem of the broken bulb. While my two piece pivoting broken bulb remover is good for larger bulbs it is not suitable or cost-effective for small bulbs. It would be desirable to have a simpler and less expensive tool for removing small broken bulbs safely.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved broken bulb remover for small bulbs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broken bulb remover which guards against electrical hazards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broken bulb remover which guards against physical hazards from broken glass when removing small bulbs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broken bulb remover that is inexpensive and designed for mass production.